herofandomcom-20200223-history
Max Black
Max Black is the main character of the show 2 Broke Girls. She lives with her best friend Caroline and they both work at the Williamsburg Diner. She is played by Kat Dennings. Biography Max is the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, street smart, and comes from a poor background and broken home. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has had to fend for herself. This has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out about her talents at baking cupcakes, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she has attended college, but she had to take out student loans to attend. She majored in art. Season One The first season for Max is about her new found friendship and her newly-found business. Season Two The second season for Max is about her adjusting to their cupcake shop, which they get in the eighth episode. Soon after they get used to it, they lose it due to rent problems in episode eighteen, and the rest is picking it up from there. However in the last episode they find a window of opportunity for their business. Season Three The third season for Max is about her new window of opportunity, which they still have at the end of the season. It's also about how she attends Manhattan School of Pastry and how her relationship with Deke develops throughout the season. Physical Appearance Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair and green eyes. She's busty, which, as well as most other characters, she likes to point out during the series. She is very beautiful and attractive. She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. She is seen wearing the same things in most episodes. In the last episode of season one, Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event. Max buys a beautiful black number; when she wears it, she has her hair straightened and balances out the dress, leaving both Caroline and Sophie speechless. Her appearance changes again when in And the Big Opening, she blows her hair straight out, in success for her cupcake shop and to accommodate her suck-it face. However it returns to normal at the end of the episode. Personality and Traits It is shown throughout the series that Max is extremely sarcastic, as she constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. She also incorporates it into her cupcake making, selling cupcakes that have insults on them. She also claims to be good at manipulating people and is notorious for being habitually rude towards the customers in the diner, especially if the customers are proving to be annoying. She is often seen chewing gum. Max is a nice girl and she cares about people. She is very loyal. Notes She is similar to Whitney Cummings. Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:On & Off Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Female Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Liars Category:Mischievous Category:Loyal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Control Freaks Category:Tricksters Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love